seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hiroka/@comment-7890302-20150125013224/@comment-7890302-20150125053457
Well short version... War. War never changes. Long answer... America decided to be douche bags, so they focused on the 50s while also becoming more and more evil. Nuclear was in, and so was imperialism. After some world wars, and even a resource war, america and China were enemies. After a bad war in Alaska, all the natural resources were gone. So America, knowing Nuclear war was immeninent, created vaults to house people. But because they were assholes, they decided to have only a few vaults. But in reality, the vaults were not meant to protect people, but to expirement on them for some government sect called 'The Enclave'. I will talk about those douches soon. So one day, America, China, Russia, or Aliens (I'm not joking, Aliens may have had a hand) decided to nuke. After 2 hours, 12 billion people, and 200,000 nuclear missiles, the world became a wasteland. So this is when the story starts. In Fallout 1, some guy named the Vault Dweller from some vault called Vault 13 had to go find a water chip cause the old one was broke. So he went to meet Tony Shaloub. When that failed, he went to Junktown, killed a fat guy, and stopped a cannibal. Then at THE HUB, he blew some gangsters up. Then he met a dog named Dogmeat. After a while, he had to go to Necropolis, and met some ghouls (Radiated people). Then he met super mutants (People infected by super Radiaton). After some bad shit including some guy named Lieutenant, Some crazy cult guys, and some Kahn's, you meet the master. Then you nuke his ass. Also... Something about a Brotherhood... Dogmeat dying for the umpteenth time... And you killing a guy and walking away really sadly. I give it a 8/10. 80 years after that, Fallout two begins. You are the grandson of the main character. You are... The chosen One. The one to save the wasteland. You have an I.Q of a seashell. Apparently, your tribe is nearly dead. So you go to New Reno! After that, you become king of the mobsters. But then some country called the NCR lead by a former hot chick now a mummy warns you of some new assholes. They are called... The Enclave. Apperently, these guys hate's mutants. Mutants = Anyone radiated. So... That includes 99% of all humanity. Yayyyy. So while you shoot a giant lizard in the eye at Klamath, prevent a magician from destroying a mine, and making friends with Worf from Star Trek, the Enclave douche away. So you go kill the president, Dick Cheny, and FRANK HORRIGAN! You blow up an oil rig, and the day is saved. Also... Lots and lots and lots and lots of Easter eggs, goofy crap, and memes. I give it 10/10. So... 37 years later, at Washington D.C, Liam Neeson has a child. You. So you become God at the age of 1, then at the age of 10... Get your ass kicked. But when daddy leaves when you're 19, you go find him. You stop a bomb at Megaton, kill some black slavers at Paradise falls and Lincolns memorial, listen to some kick ass 50s songs, fight 70% of the population, and fight some super mutants. On the way, you meet the Brother hood of steel. They help you find daddy, who is held hostage by a crazy 280 year old man, who pretends to be a 10 year old girl. Strange level. He says he left FOR SCIENCE, and this is legitimate. He wants to cure the waters, to save people. You say A-okay, and then have him help you kill some feral ghouls stuck in EVERY METRO. Then, you meet the Enclave. Again. This time lead by Malcom Mcdowel. Of course. He is also a computer. Of course. He kills your dad. Of course. So you swear VENGANCE, slap some 10 year old shits around, and meet Fawkes, who is a badass. He helps you get your ass kicked by the Enclave. But instead, you get super pissed at the Enclave. So you blow them up. Of course. So at a final battle, with LIBERTY PRIME (A 50 foot tall robot that throws nukes like a football), you save the earth. And die. Of course. But with A DLC, you live. And go to Pittsburg. And Alaska. And Hickopolis. And you meet aliens. And then blow up Canada. Of course. I give it a 9/10. Lastly, at New Vegas, you go to Vegas. You are the courier. After Joey from friends shoots you, you declare VENGANCE. So you go to vegace, and kill him. But then a rich guy, a Politican, and Caeser walk into a bar, and ask you to help them win a war at a Dam. A Hoover dam. So you must fight New Vegas, win New Vegas, and Gamble New Vegas. Of course. With the help of A PTSD survivor, a hit chick, a lesbian, a old MEXICAN guy, EDF, a hot gay guy, a purple old lady, and Elvis's dad, you get shit done. What kind of shit? Well... Killing Caeser, Killing House, and killing the NCR. Anarchy! Also... Their seems to be an old hotel full of gas, A canyon named Zion full of Religous symbolism, a mountain full of SCIENCE, and a canyon full of 'SCREW YOU!' I give it a 9/10. Their is also Tactics, which was okay, and Brotherhood. No one talks of that abomination. So that's Fallout. I like it.